


Gravity

by NightsLikeThis



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsLikeThis/pseuds/NightsLikeThis
Summary: Sasha telling Bayley she needs to go





	Gravity

“I need to go” Sasha says in a voice that comes out like a cry for help, a voice that hits the back of Bayley’s heart in a way that tells her something is wrong. 

“Oh, okay, Do you want me to get your bag?” Bayley answers, assuming Sasha means she needs to get out of MetLife Stadium, away from the dramatics or Wrestle Mania.

But Sasha grabs her wrist, doesn’t let her move. Tries again.

“No, I need to leave wrestling, I can’t do this anymore.” 

And she looks so broken. So pained by everything around her. And Bayley knows looking at her that the spark in her eyes is gone, the desire to keep pushing missing. It feels like they’ve been going through the motions for the last month or so, and Bayley hasn’t said anything for fear of this moment, but she knows now that it’s gone too far, that Sasha needs something that the ring, the fans, and even she can’t give her.

“Okay” comes an answer without a second thought. 

Because this has never been something that either of them could walk away from, regardless of who’s in the ring and who’s not. They were tied to each other, hearts and hands, and this hurdle wasn’t making anyone let go.

She knows as they stand there, Sasha crying into her shoulder, her arms holding her as close as possible, the uneven sobs wracking her body, in a back corner of the stadium, that all walls come down. 

And two women stand unmasked. Mercedes and Pam. Holding each other together in a moment of true vulnerability where no one knows the future, but they’re both willing to take the risk. Because perhaps foundation was built on wrestling, but they mean far too much to ever walk away from each other, to ever let that bond go. So Bayley will let her slide through her fingers, let her walk away, and hope more than anything that she finds her shine again. Hope that happiness will come and that Sasha will return to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I’m emo about the chronicle and I needed to just write this for my sanity
> 
> Wrote this in 10 minutes on my break at work...so idk if there’s typos


End file.
